


Holiday Hiatus

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a couple of drinks at the end of a long day of filming things get out of control in the best way thanks to a Christmas tradition.





	Holiday Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 8  
> Prompt: Mistletoe  
> A/N: I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Sorry, this was so late. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “Misha, what even is that face?” you cackled showing Dani the picture you’d snapped for her Instagram. They were wrapping presents and you snapped a picture because the three nerds working together was the funniest thing you’d seen.

    “What’s wrong with my face?” Misha rests his chin on Dani’s shoulder looking at the picture as Jensen walks over, taking the beer you’d opened for him.

    “Don’t answer that Y/N,” Jensen cautions wrapping his arm around your waist.

    “I give up,” Misha throws his arms up before shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. Dani spins around giving him a hug and his face lightens as you step away from Jensen handing each one of them a beer. It had been a long day of shooting and somehow Jensen had talked you all into coming back to his trailer for drinks. Unfortunately, Jared had to take off so that left you with Misha and the Ackles for the evening.

    “So, Y/N?” Dani takes a seat next to you on Jensen’s couch, “Any big plans for Christmas?”

    “No my family already did the Christmas thing over Thanksgiving since they all have other commitments this year. So I’m just going to have a lazy week binging Netflix and eating enough food to make wardrobe panic when I come back,” you offer Dani as she’s eyeing you suspiciously.

    “But you stayed here for Thanksgiving?” Misha’s voice interrupted as he and Jensen join you and Dani on the couch.

    “It’s not a big deal guys,” you stand up heading to the fridge to grab another beer turning to find three pairs of judging eyes on you. You twist off the beer cap leaning back against the counter meeting their gazes, “You know your faces will freeze like that.”

     It’s Dani’s face that lights up first as she bounces up from the couch and rushes over wrapping her arms around your neck as you watch her wearily, “You should spend Christmas with us then.” Without any warning, Dani presses her lips to yours. Now isn’t the time to lie since Santa’s watching and all but how many times have you imagined this. Her lips are soft and you get the hint of something sweet that must have been in her gloss. She pulls away with a glint in her eye looking back at her husband, “Your turn babe.”

   “Turn, what?” you mumble still feeling dazed from Dani’s kiss. But you don’t have much time to focus anywhere else as Jensen strides up kissing his wife and then pulls you to him. You’ve kissed Jensen plenty for the show but that’s been an act. Jensen cups your face and presses his lips to yours as you melt into him. He pulls back and you turn to see Misha and Dani kissing before Jensen pulls Misha off Dani and kisses him. “What’s happening?”

   Misha pulled away from Jensen, “We’re having a good time. Vicki and I play with the Ackles every now and then. It’s just about feeling good and we communicate any problems or concerns. We just as you keep it between us. And,” Misha taps your chin before pointing, “You’re under the mistletoe.”

     You laugh seeing the little green plant before throwing your arms over his shoulder kissing him, “Okay.”

      “Hey quit hogging her Mish,” Jensen bellows as Dani leads him to the bedroom of the trailer.

      “Come on let’s get started on Christmas,” Misha wiggles his eyebrows before picking you up over his shoulder. “Hey, Dee and Jay I’ve got a present for you.”

      “Misha, put me down you’re going to break your back!” you giggle as he throws you down in the mattress between Jensen and Dani who are already in their underclothes. Misha pulls off his shirt chucking it at Jensen’s head. “So this is really going to happen?”

      “Only if you want it to beautiful,” Dani suckles at your earlobe as her hand works up your shirt. “Just say the word and we stop.” No such words leave your lips that evening and by lunchtime tomorrow you’ll find yourself on a flight to Austin between the Ackles each of you trying desperately to keep your hands to yourself. Either way, this Christmas promises to be a magical one and with the Collins coming in for New Year’s it’s guaranteed to be the best holiday yet.


End file.
